1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device in which data is transmitted between a lens barrel and a camera body provided with an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an interchangeable-lens camera communication generally occurs between separate controllers located on the camera body and lens barrel through contact points that are provided on a lens mount. For example, instruction signals and synchronous signals for driving the lens and controlling a photographing operation may be fed from the camera body to the controller of the lens barrel. On the other hand, position information of the focusing lens may be fed from the lens to the controller of the camera body (refer to Kokai 2007-322922).